Ego
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: So Takao has a bit of an ego. He spent his life as number one and in the spotlight, so when fame dies down, and Max comes around, things are bound to get interesting. Then, throw in the rest of the team. [TxM, KxR]


When you can say that you really love the work you did, nothing makes you feel more proud. Well, in this case, Takao is way too proud. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing.

**-Ego-**

It wasn't his fault he had a liking to see himself on the cover of newspapers in Tokyo. He wasn't egotistical, far from it, maybe victim to a bit of vanity and cocky attitude but after winning three championships in a row, he always adds cheekily, you have the right to some bragging privileges. He was very proud of himself with a smudge too much of self-conceitedness, if he could even spell the word, but not an absolute narcissist.

He just thought his picture looked extremely well printed in ink for everyone to see and read about. However, lately, the press just was not interested in his life. He remembered that after every tournament for weeks on end he could not get them away from him. Day after day, he would be tailed home from school that had started up; everything he did was captured in the snap of a shot and bright lights and posted for all.

Then he found out that, Mizuhara, Max, his long time best friend was arriving from America on a long summer vacation before he was sent out for college. They could go drinking and make fools of themselves, then read about their adventure in the headlines the next morn. No matter what, they would celebrate like the young adults they were.

So Max wasn't a big drinker, what a shame he mused, driving his friend back from the airport in his prize awarded car. All he had to do was participate in a local tournament and he was sent off driving the year's latest car. In addition, it was another opportunity at recognition, like a two for one deal.

Not even seconds after his descent from the stairs and entry into the new building to retrieve his bags, the blonde was jumped, cuddled and participated in an embrace that finished in beaming styles. They laughed, let water well up in their both dark and light blue eyes and then expressed how much they missed each other.

Past thoughts and remembrance made them stop in the cities parks and search for an ice-cream man's station. Two scoops of chocolate and two of cotton candy later, they sat down on a bench and reminisce some more, watching the people walk by. A photographer caught their attention and in exclamation, the man wished to take their picture for a tourist column.

Peace signs and winking eyes, Takao and Max posed for the click, linking arms around their shoulders, cones in hand. Cheeks pressed against the others and smiles, as equally broad, that picture would be revealed to the world tomorrow.

So, the column hadn't been as big as he thought it would be. Third page articles were still quite close to the main news but alas, most skipped the section and went for the international sports. Only those drinking coffees in the matinee ever really laid eyes upon the piece. They looked awesome on the page though, and going into the memorabilia, he closed the box; put it back in his closet and set out for another while he was still feeling hot.

That night they snuggled up to their old favorite film, grabbed drinks, light beer and some popcorn before settling down for the viewing. He could not really handle his alcohol and poor little Maxie, after his third bottle and feeling lightheaded; fell asleep in a faint snore.

The next morning, with a dull headache, his blue orbs blinked in the day and the cheery tanned grin in front of him. He was teased and jokingly mocked until they decided to head out again and visit more of the town. More cinematographers scoped out the main areas and in the mall, as they shopped, a crowd of kids playing in the younger age category tournament rushed the former champions.

By closing time, it earned them another go in the inky words and editorials. They make a steady move up to page two but fell short of the starlet area, reserved for the controversial and shocking. That is all he needed to do in order to gain the number one position again. What could fill said slot?

Day three announced itself to be gorgeous but extremely scorching and the beaches would be a great place to roast away. Besides, Max could use some more sun and get a nice tan. They swam for hours, wrestling in loud laughter, playing ball with some younger generation tikes and laid dead on the sand for a good while.

It had been the hottest day of the summer so far and the news crew reported the weather from the sizzling sands. Since the beach was not far from his house, they decided to walk, hand in hand, though their limbs felt dead from the heat. Resting on a bench, Max leaned his head on Takao's shoulder and refused to move.

As their past would have it, the boys spent all their time together, year after year. They could easily make one another blush, hold hands and cuddle without having to mean anything from their gestures. Their bond bound them together as best friends until the end of time itself.

At that moment, as they agreed to get up and walk back, standing face to face, cheeks burned from the sun, the host leaned down and kissed his guest pulling their bodies close. Maybe, just maybe, that was not the right thing to do. They had never crossed any certain lines of friendship but this did not only step over it, it ran a mile away from it. They were meshing their mouths and brushing tongues along the others.

Despite urges to end it chaste and walk away from it as nothing but a learning experience, each of them thrived for more, hands cupping lighter cheeks and wrapping around the darker neck. He had never intended on the situation, leaving them for a wide public display, the one moment he would rather be privet was being exposed, not only in picture but also on tape.

The staff cheered and, horrified, they parted, waiting for the on onslaught of reporters questions. The tabloids the next morning, front page, in color and all, uncovered them as the hottest summer lovers in the heat wave. Score, Takao did it but was in the least bit interested when the sun woke up. He was too busy sleeping with a bundle of blonde snuggled up to his chest, nude, in his bed, beneath the blankets. As they kissed each other good morning, snuck off for a romantic and passionate shower, they ended up dinning a corner place, feeding their hungry mouths with pancakes and syrup, followed by some light kissing and audacious hands.

They smiled at the newspaper, wrapped their arms around their waists and headed off for a day of browsing and exploration of, themselves. Though, he kept the clippings, he never really read the journalists work. Some had over active imaginations and others were far too curious for their own good.

About a week later and several more encounters with a lens and film, the press had ceased hounding them for homosexual gossip and life regained its normal speed. Hitoshi, Kinomiya's big brother returned after brunch with someone unknown to them, his latest dating partner, with a paper he insisted they read. By the sly smile on his face, they lunged for it, jaws dropping at the image.

Russia, mid-day, Hiwatari, Kai, dressed in a full-length trench coat, black, working briefcase in hand was sharing a kiss with another of their friends, a certain, Kon, Rei, having just flown in, on an privet jet. What a scandal! They burst out in a fit of laughter, doubled over on the kitchen table in a ruckus. Of course, they all knew of the ongoing relationship and how to avoid the hungering media at all cost, they traveled back and forth, in privacy.

Not only had the column already spread through international news, the commentator figured that if two of the former Bldebreakers had been seeing each other, why not seek the status of the remaining original two. Fate chortled at them, and as from Beijing to Moscow, they were caught in quite the compromising position. In the end, they merely found it highly humorous and continued with their own lives.

As dusk set in, and the house emptied, they retired to the sofa, browsing through random channels. Irony, so appealingly lead them to observe the news where the business was reigning the after supper hours. Hiwatari flashed on the illuminated screen after a business meeting. He ventured in, despite the Russian Medias hounding him for gossip about his former cold life, like the ice itself into a flaming one with the Chinese.

Amused by his native cursing and shoving of people surrounding the exit, the whole scene was of his angry stride away from the cameras. Rei, as well, probably watching would be bemused, so they cheered the antics on television with a drink and a trip to the bedroom soon after.

Morn greeted them with loud banging to the front door and with his brother away, guaranteed and his grandfather, no longer around, which brought the reporters to his door when he grieved, he untangled himself from his lover and got up. Only in boxers, he headed for the entry, lazily scratching his neck, and stifling a yawn.

Scarlet eyes blazed at him, and with one swipe, the newspaper was smacked upside his head. As it unraveled, the bold lettering, at the top, indicated that they were being a spectacle of, portraying their love lives for everyone to gawk at. Which couple do you think is the hottest, read out the main title and beneath were their kissing mug shots.

The world was to vote on whom they found made the best fling amongst some of the most famous people at one time. Takao's eyes lit up as he snatched the weapon, running to show Max back in the bedroom, leaving Kai and Rei alone at the doorstep.

''You baka, Kinomiya!'' His captain yelled at the retreating form.

So, they were paid a visit by an angry chairman of his company and his dutiful boyfriend, simply glad to be reunited with his friends. Sharing drinks, insults and sly tips and tricks of a certain kind, they crashed in the dojo awaiting the morn. When it came, did it ever come with a bang, rather, cars driving up into lot, people's voices chorusing and raps at the door.

Information leaked out about the arrival hosted at the resident airport and workers knew where the millionaire would be hiding. Again, the owner went to the door, answered it with a cheery smile and classified the topics as confidential. So what if there was a car, a fancy, classy, sports car in his driveway? That did not mean anything. Maybe he had acquired it on his own.

Summer soon approached its end, the month next around the corner and the warm season fading away. It almost seemed tragic despite all the attention they obtained and magazines they covered. Things always calmed down, and during the last wonderful days, the last article read out the last adrenaline rush of narcissism. _Takao and Max won. _

**-EndE- **

What did they win, you might ask, the contest, hottest couple. I, like many of you would probably vote for Kai and Rei but you have to understand that with this all being about Takao's ego, that ending was more fitting.

I know how annoying it is that he always wins, and the ultimate blow would be for him to lose but I really rather the way it came out. Loved writing this since I got to try a new style, dip into Takao's personality and make everyone laugh.


End file.
